


D&O's HP 4 Ham Drabbles

by DragonsAndOtters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fatherhood, Feelings, Other, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAndOtters/pseuds/DragonsAndOtters
Summary: Drabbles about HP world characters based on a lyric from a song in "Hamilton: An American Musical."





	D&O's HP 4 Ham Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I started writing HP drabbles based on a lyric from "Hamilton: An American Musical" months ago because I was getting close to 1k followers on Tumblr (find me: dragonsandotters-dh) and had grand dreams of writing one for each song in the first act for my 1k celebration. Well, long story short, I've been holding onto this for soooo long, and in a moment of weakness on this morning at 2 a.m. I just want to put it out in the world. Beta love as always to the beautiful JadePresley. Enjoy.

****

**Dear Theodosia**

* * *

_My father wasn't around; I swear that I'll be around for you._

* * *

Harry James Potter felt like his heart might burst from his chest. He was sweaty, his palms sticky and fingers restless. His mind was a chaotic web of thoughts, but he lacked the focus to pinpoint even one end of the string.

Hermione reached out, gripping his shoulder gently — but it was enough to anchor him. He was more controlled over his extremities, his cloud of anxieties brightening into a funnel straight to his wife in bed at St Mungos, bringing his child into the world.

"She's getting close," Hermione whispered, moving her hand the middle of Harry's back where his muscles jumped nervously. "You should go to her —" she responded to his incredulous look with a look of her own — "no matter what she _says_."

Harry blinked behind large, round glasses rimmed in gold, and the precious metal caught in the fluorescent lights of the room. It looked like the green in his eyes was on fire, glistening wildly. Emotions warred across the shadows on his face. His jaw twitched, but he nodded.

Without a word to his best friend, he moved further into the room with soft, deferential steps.

"I swear to Merlin, I'm gonna kill you for this Harry —" Ginny screamed in between grinding her teeth against the pain of the latest contraction. "Voldemort hasn't got anything on — ahh!" Her shriek filled the room and reverberated against the walls, easily drowning out the chorus of encouragement from gentle-voiced Healers.

Before Ginny could finish berating her husband, a second, much higher-pitched scream joined in with hers. And Harry felt his knees nearly give way beneath him, brought to heel by the first cries of his first-born son. He'd always been an overly emotional man, but suddenly there were a thousand feelings swirling inside of him he'd never known before.

The world washed away to nothing but the beautiful woman he'd chosen to spend forever with and the effervescent sound of their child discovering life. Ginny softened against the bed, finally, melting into the comfort as her muscles relaxed, James Sirius Potter safely in the arms of the Healer.

It was but a few spells and potions before the baby was handed to its mother, and Harry gave into his first instinct — collapsing to his knees at his wife's bedside, and meeting the eyes of his son for the very first time.

Harry's emotional state was overwhelmingly positive, but he couldn't help wondering if this was how _his_ father had felt all those years ago. He felt a moment of panic — he'd never _had_ a father; never _really_ known what a father-son relationship should be; he wasn't _ready_ , could never be…

"Do you want to hold him?" Ginny whispered to her husband, looking between his familiar green eyes to a matching set staring up at her from the bundle of blankets in her arms. Her heart clenched from the overflow of emotions — and hormones — rushing through her.

Harry, still speechless, watched carefully as Ginny placed their son in the crook of his arms.

Harry James Potter had always been told he was great, _legendary_.

But now he was so much more.

He was a father.


End file.
